


Not The Coffee Machine!

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, NOT THE COFFEE MACHINE, ben is a sucker in love, maylor is canon in this universe, smut (and maybe fluff if you squint), the kitchen scene from bo rhap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: There are some last minute changes to the script. Ben goes in to film the scene where Joe and Gwilym make fun of the “I’m In Love With My Car” lyrics, and much more happens than just a coffee machine being thrown. Afterwards, Ben must face up to his feelings, and honestly, just fucking get on with it.(In this universe, Maylor is canon as well.)





	Not The Coffee Machine!

Ben walked onto the set, his eyes immediately fixating on a particular castmate. Ben walked over, putting a hand down on Gwilym’s shoulder. “What’s on for today, then?”

Gwilym startled, making Ben smile. _Fucking hell, Ben. Get your shit together._

“We’ve got our scene where we record bohemian rhapsody, and the scene afterwards in the kitchen, which has actually been extended, so I think you’ll have to go pick up a new script. I don’t think we do that until lunchtime, though. Anyway, I better be off, get the bloody curls on. Never thought it would take so long to make me look like a legend.” Gwilym laughed.

“Uh, yeah. See you later, mate.” Ben waved as Gwilym wandered off for hair and makeup, deciding to go get his new script. He walked around the set for a few minutes, before spying Roger, who was sitting in his chair, flicking through what Ben hoped might be the updated script.

“Hey, Roger!”

Roger looked up, smiling as his younger counterpart walked over. “Ben, how are you?”

“Good, yeah. Just had a chat with Gwilym… he said you’ve changed our scene today?”

“Oh, yes – not really changed, just tweaked it a little.” Roger flicked through the script he was holding until he found what he wanted, passing it to Ben. “Just an extension of the kitchen scene. Not my idea.”

Ben looked at Roger, hoping he didn’t look as confused as he felt. Evidently, he did.

Roger laughed. “It was Brian’s idea, actually. He just wanted things to be a bit more realistic. Still don’t know how much we’ll be able to put in, it is PG 13 after all, but we thought we’d film it anyway.”

“How will me threatening to throw a coffee machine affect the rating?”

“Well, after Gwilym and Joe tell you not to throw the coffee machine, Joe leaves, and Gwilym tries to tell you the song isn’t all that bad and it seems you need a little more, uh, _persuading_.”

Ben nodded his head in understanding. “Didn’t realise you guys were at it so early on.”

Roger laughed, gazing across the set, assumedly to where Brian was. “Yeah, we were. We just weren’t as public about it. It was about the only thing we could keep to ourselves back in those days.” Roger turned his attention back to Ben, seemingly distracted now. “Anyway, you should probably get down to hair and makeup. You know how they love to go on about you lot being late.”

“It’s their greatest joy in life, I’m almost sure of it.” Ben grinned. “But yeah, I’ll be off now. Catch you later.”

***

“And… action!”

"NOT THE COFFEE MACHINE!"

Ben was still for a moment, before finally putting down the coffee machine he was holding.

“Right, I think I’ll be going then, if you’re done with your little temper tantrum.” Joe rolled his eyes, standing up and walking out of the room, and leaving his two ‘bandmates’ on their own. Gwilym looked at Ben, his Brian-esque curls bouncing as he stood up to walk around the kitchen counter. “Look, I’m not saying it’s a bad song, Rog. It could just use improvement.”

“You’ve made it very clear that you think it is a bad song.”

“Can’t I make you change your mind?”

“No, you can’t.” Ben scoffed.

“Are you sure?” Gwilym asks, wrapping his arms around Ben’s waist.

Ben turned around in the taller man’s arms. “Well, maybe I could be persuaded.”

“I’m sure that could be arranged.” Gwilym leans in, pressing his lips against Ben’s. “But you know we have to be quick, who knows who could walk in?”

Ben groaned, nuzzling his face against the curls that Gwilym was sporting, allowing the other man to crowd him against the kitchen counter. He flushed as Gwilym’s knee pressed up between his thighs, grinding down – as the script specified – and realising with a dawning terror that his – seemingly permanent – arousal was not only in his head. He glanced up over Gwilym’s shoulder to see the script supervisor glaring at him, remembering that this was not real life, this was a scene, and he had to remember his fucking lines.

He managed to splutter out a hasty – “Well can we be quick enough?”– before Gwilym began to mouth at his throat, making him throw his head back as he let out a soft noise of approval.

“Who cares, I bet you’d like someone walking in. Getting caught with me.” Gwilym growled. And _fuck_ , if Ben wasn’t rock hard before that, he definitely was now. God, Ben didn’t even remember if that was in the script, but god knows he was in trouble now. Gwilym finally lifted his head from Ben’s neck before leaning in and capturing the blonde’s lips in a passionate kiss. Ben brought his hands up to cup Gwilym’s face, almost letting himself get lost in the moment before – once again, as the script specified – Rami and Joe walked in, their laughter ‘startling’ Ben and Gwilym. After a few stammered excuses and “this isn’t what is looks like’s”, Ben was finally blessed by hearing – “And… cut!”

Ben knew it was the last scene before lunch, and as everyone began to disperse, Gwilym pulled away from him, pushing away from the counter and walking off set without another word. Ben sighed, making his way carefully off set, making sure to try and conceal his raging erection. He managed to remain relatively undetected as he approached the trailers, stopping in front of his own and turning to look at Gwilym’s trailer. _Fuck it_ , he thought, walking over to said trailer and knocking on the door.

“Come in.”

Gwilym looked up as Ben stepped into his trailer, shutting the door behind him.

Ben took a deep breath, refusing to look at his castmate. “Sorry.”

“What for?”

“God, for before. I just couldn’t get a fucking grip.”

Gwilym shook his head. “There’s no need to apologise, Ben.”

“No, I really am sorry and -”

“And an absolute idiot.”

Ben finally stopped rambling, looking at Gwilym in confusion. “What?”

“You were so focussed on trying to hide yourself that you entirely failed to notice how turned on I was.”

“I – you were… what?”

“Fuck, Ben. Do I need to spell it out for you?” Gwilym sighed. “You made me so ridiculously turned on, I nearly had to run to the loo to rub one out.”

Ben was silent for a moment, before stepping forwards and pressing his lips against his co-star’s. Gwilym moved his hands to the hem of Ben’s shirt, tugging at the fabric impatiently. Ben stepped back, pulling the shirt off and discarding it on the table, unbuttoning his pants and gesturing for Gwilym to do the same. Within moments, Ben was greeted with the sight of his naked co-star, making him wonder why he’d waited for this for so long. He moved forward, putting a hand on Gwilym’s back and bending him over the small table. He leaned over, pressing his chest against the other man’s back.

“You want this, don’t you?” Ben asked, pressing a kiss to Gwilym’s shoulder.

“Of course I do,” Gwilym pushed back against Ben, earning a smack on the arse from his co-star.

“Ah, ah, don’t get ahead of yourself. I’ve got some preparation to do.” Ben brought a hand up to Gwilym’s mouth, tapping him on the lips. “Suck on these for me, will you love?”

Gwilym did as he was told, wetting Ben’s fingers, allowing them to slide out of his mouth with a pop. It was only a moment before he felt those spit-slicked fingers at his backside, Ben not messing about and immediately pushing one in. Gwilym bit his lip as Ben wiggled his finger around, adding a second, and not too soon after, a third. By this time, Gwilym was a writhing mess, wondering how the hell Ben was keeping so composed. It was then that he looked back at the blonde, and _oh my fucking god_. Ben’s face was flushed red, his hair plastered to his face as he worked away, making Gwilym have a fleeting thought about what hair and makeup would think. And then, Ben twisted his fingers _just right_ , and Gwilym decided that hair and makeup could go fuck themselves.

“Ben, I swear to god, if you don’t fuck me right now I will be furious.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Ben smiled sweetly and removed his fingers, slicking himself up and lining up against his co-star’s arse. Ben pushed forward and filled Gwilym up in one go, making the taller man bite down on his lip as Ben pulled out, thrusting in harder than before. He felt the blonde’s hands on him; one gripping his hip, the other flat on his back. Gwilym was white knuckled as he gripped the edge of the table, allowing himself to be fully immersed in the feeling of Ben – Ben, in him, on him, everywhere.

Nothing could ruin this moment, not even –

Gwilym looked up in horror as here was a knock on the door of his trailer, his eyes screwing shut as Ben quickened his pace.

Joe’s voice came from outside the trailer, the man sounding as casual as ever. “Gwilym? You in there?”

“Uh, yeah!”

“You nearly good to go again? The guys want you out here to shoot the next scene!”

“I’ll be out in aaaAAA second.” Gwilym grit his teeth as Ben made a particularly hard thrust.

There was silence outside the door for a moment. “Are you alright?”

Gwilym groaned, trying to keep as quiet as possible. “Yes. Be out soon.”

“Uh, alright. See you later, then.”

Gwilym let his forehead rest on the tabletop, moaning as Ben continued his movements.

“Suppose we’ll have to pick up the pace a bit?” Ben grinned, reaching around to wrap his hand around Gwilym’s cock and causing the other man to choke back a scream.

“Fuck, god, Ben please.” Gwilym blurted out. “Please, please Ben.”

Ben grinned wickedly, giving Gwilym’s cock a few more strokes in quick succession. “Please what? Tell me what you want?”

“Fuck, please, give it to me. Please.”

“Want me to fill up your tight little arse? Let everyone know you’re mine?” Ben pressed his lips along the back of Gwilym’s neck, letting his teeth scrape alone the taller man’s skin.

“Yes, fuck – please.”

Ben picked up the pace, quickening his thrusts and working away at Gwilym’s leaking member, determined to get the brunette to blow first.

“Come on babe, let go for me, let me see you.” Ben growled. That’s what finally sent Gwilym over the edge, spilling over Ben’s hand with the blonde’s name on his lips. Ben listened to Gwilym’s chants, chasing his own release and – only a moment later – filling up his co-star, panting as he rested his weight against the man underneath him. He took a moment to catch his breath before pushing himself up and slipping out of the taller man. He cleaned himself up with a few tissues from the box on the table, moving on and doing the same for Gwilym. He gently patted the brunette’s arse when he was done, causing Gwilym to slowly straighten up and turn around, still leaning against the table. Ben immediately crowded against him, pressing a soft kiss to his co-star’s lips. This only lasted a moment, before both men finally gazed at each other, and began to laugh. They didn’t say a word as they both redressed, Ben finally slinging his arm over Gwilym’s shoulder.

“Suppose we should go do that scene now. You know, do our jobs and all that.”

“Mmm, probably. I’d rather not, though.” Gwilym replied.

Ben smiled, giving Gwilym a chaste kiss. “I know. We can get together later, and then maybe I can let go on that pretty little face of yours.” He winked, giving Gwilym’s arse a quick squeeze before sauntering out of the trailer and off to visit the hair and makeup team, leaving Gwilym with a feeling that could only be described as besotted.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so i'm considering writing a maylor fic to go with this, where bri and rog sorta rekindle their flame after watching gwilym and ben film that scene
> 
> i promise it'll maybe be good xx


End file.
